just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: Where She (Neptune) Came From
Volume 1: Where She (Neptune) Came From is the first volume of Hyperdimension Neptunia. It is followed up by Volume 2: The Trip (Journey) to Micoresoft. Summary In a distant dimension rises four different nations of different cultures, all guided and protected by beings known as the "Console Patron Units", or "CPUs", but others refer to them as the "Goddesses of Gamindustri". Hundreds of years ago, during a time of peace, four of the goddesses from the nations of Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox and Lastation broke into a battle in the heavenly skies of Celestia, resulting in what is now known as the "Console War", where all four goddesses wage war against each other to see who is truly the most powerful, most superior and most fit to be the only goddess to rule and protect Gamindustri. One day, the goddesses of Lowee, Lastation and Leanbox -- Goddess White Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart -- all formed a temporary truce and teamed up to get rid on a foe they all had agreed to get rid of, the one goddess all three of them had agreed was too much of a burden to leave out, and the one goddess they all killed... the goddess of Planeptune, Goddess Purple Heart. A month has passed since then, with the war still ongoing as neither of the three remaining goddesses are backing down against each other, but a young girl named Neptune is called upon by a mysterious entity known as Histoire to help set her free and put an end to this war...!! Story 'Prologue' For a time now, a war known as "The Console War" has lead to the Four Goddesses of Gamindustri to a violent battle against each other, with their war being the one to decide which of them is the best one who can lead the world. For hundreds of years, these goddesses have nothing but the goal of coming out on top, besting the rest and becoming the sole Goddess that rules and guides all of Gamindustri. While at first, their war was only toward each other, it soon involved people of their respective nations against each other, amassing an army to take out each other's opposing forces until one is only left standing. Unfortunately, the more the war continued, the more things went out of hand... countless of lives have been lost in this seemingly hopeless, never-ending war. The World Below is not spared this violent bloodshed, as it was soon caught in the crossfire of the four goddesses' fighting, shredding and scarring the innocents below. Conquest soon became the new goal of each, with taking over the other rival nations and gaining control of Gamindustri as a whole. One day, during yet another day of fighting, the four goddesses all encountered each other in a temple in Celestia. White Heart, the Goddess of the Land of White Serenity, Lowee. Black Heart, the Goddess of the Land of Black Regality, Lastation. Green Heart, the Goddess of the Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox. And Purple Heart, the Goddess of the Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune. The moment all four goddesses set their eyes on each other, anger... hatred... envy... and only the intent of eliminating the others is what came to their minds. With their power, they all clashed and fought, none of them holding back whatsoever. This intense battle lasting for hours with none of them giving an inch, none giving up and no sides winning... Purple Heart, after hours of fighting, begins panting to catch her breath. "My, my. Getting tired are we? Planeptune's Goddess, the mighty Purple Heart, is this the sign of your defeat, perhaps?", goddess Green Heart comments. "Defeat? Me?! Such a thing will never befall me. You, on the other hand, can take the first fall.", Purple Heart says back as she dashes straight for Green Heart and attacks her with her sword. Green Heart blocks the attack with her spear. "You are getting out of hand with your foolish hubris." as Green Heart tries to attack, Purple Heart jumps back to safety. "You two, as well, should let this grudge go. It fairs none of you any better.", Goddess Green Heart says to the other two goddesses, White Heart and Black Heart, who are fighting each other. Black Heart pushes back White Heart. "I'm tired of hearing that pathetic nonsense. We've been fighting for hundreds of years. There's no sense in quitting now unless all of you are willing to let me kill you now.", Black Heart responds. Just then, White Heart charges back at her with her ax hammer, but she is able to block the attack with her one-handed sword and once again pushes back White Heart. Green Heart then makes a go at Black Heart and the two engage in a short duel. "Hey! That was supposed to be my line! It's not just about Celestia or our nations. It's about Gamindustri. All of it. That's what I learned about the first Goddess, and neither one of you selfish, icy, lowly hags deserve the title of Gamindustri's Goddess.", White Heart yells back as she tries to join the duel between Green Heart and Black Heart, but is interjected by Purple Heart, who she then fights instead. Green Heart pushes back Black Heart and then manages to break apart and counter both White Heart and Purple Heart. Sighing, Green Heart asks how long she has to put up with their fighting. White Heart immediately recovers and goes after her, "You don't have to. Just DIE!!", her attack is able to break through Green Heart's defense and kicks her away. "You bitches are pathetic. You're all bark but no bite. Gamindustri being ruled by one of you would be worthless. An unchanging shithole that never goes anywhere.", White Heart roars at them. Green Heart recovers and clashes with her. "Hush, now. Such raucuos manners. Do you really believe that your demeanor is acceptable for a goddess?", Green Heart tells her. Hearing this, White Heart becomes irritated, "Shut up! Grr... I never could stand you with that high n' mighty way you talk! You think you're so special?! Not in your friggin' life!!". White Heart lifts her ax hammer and brings it down on Green Heart, who blocks it, but she then feigns at the last second and manages to hit her on the side. "Get outta here, Thunder Tits!", White Heart dives straight to Green Heart at full force. Green Heart manages to block it but the force of the blow is still causing her to lose her grip. Deciding to anger her further and turn it against her, Green Heart replies how her breasts are symbols of maturity and fertility, fitting for a goddess like her and then insults her due to her lack thereof, adding that because of it, she is unfitting to be a proper goddess. "The hell'd you just say?! Talkin' shit out yer ass. That's it! I'm gonna kill you!", Whtie Heart, in her anger, raises her ax to try and finish off Green Heart, not realizing she has fallen into her trick. As she screams for Green Heart to die, the latter quickly retaliates against her, sending the goddess of Lowee crashing to the sides of the temple. The Goddess of Leanbox praises herself, but this is short-lived. "Got you!". Looking back, Green Heart is unable to dodge Black Heart's attack, who was waiting for her to lower her guard. A shocked Green Heart is then left trying to defend herself against Black Heart's fast attacks, unable to completely block her attacks and suffers one small injury after the next. "Ahahahahaha! Fool. It's your fault for blabbering like open targets. This is a battle! Lose your focus...", Black Heart then empowers her sword at Green Heart, who has begun to tire as she can only watch as she is about to be hit. "... you die.". Bringing down her sword at the helpless Leanbox goddess, she is able to momentarily put her out of the fight, the goddess of regality laughs. "Now... all that's left...", Black Heart says and looks back, eyeing her rival, Planeptune's own Purple Heart. "Time to settle this long, overdued feud.", Black Heart says as she slowly approaches Purple Heart. Smirking, Purple Heart reminds her of her own strength, "We'll settle it just fine. However, the result won't be what you may be hoping for." she says as she readies her sword to take on Black Heart. "Tch. You really are different when you're in that form.", Black Heart then suddenly charges, Purple Heart reacts immediately and blocks her attack. "I like it. It makes me want to try even harder... at killing you.", she informs the Planeptune Goddess. The two then engage in a fierce but close sword fight all while White Heart and Green Heart recover and catch their breath. In the midst of their clashing, Purple Heart tries to alleviate Black Heart's attack and focus by attempting to provoke her. "Try even harder' you say? Does that mean you've been slacking off? That is surprisingly uncharacteristic for the so-called Goddess of Black Regality", Purple Heart says as she exchanges one sword slash after the next. "Weak attempt.", she tells Purple Heart, having seen through her trying to provoke her. "We all came here to fight, not see who can trigger the most flags in us.", she retorts. Through their exchange with each hit of their swords, Purple Heart and Black Heart both reach a stalemate, unable to break through each other's defenses. 'Chapter 1' [ To be Added... ] Characters *Neptune *Compa Seghart *Moopa Seghart *IF *Gust *Black Heart *Histoire (voice only) Trivia *Unlike the original media franchise, Compa is given a surname here, as well as the name of her grandfather. *There is no "World Below" in the original franchise, as it only had the four nations. *Gust is introduced early here and becomes the second member of Neptune's party. In the video game series, she is not introduced until after Neptune, Compa, Nisa and IF reach the wilderness between Lowee and Leanbox. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Volumes